The Lost Lily
by TheHappyLol
Summary: The gang is out shopping when they suddenly are attacked by strigois. Dimitri and Eddie are fighting the strigois while a strigoi sneaks up to Sydney and almost rips her throat apart. Adrian tries to heal her but it doesnt work. They quickly drives to court but they are to late. Sydney dies and 5 years later she wakes up in a coffin burried down into the ground. Full summary inside


**The Lost Lily**

_The gang is out shopping when they suddenly are attacked by a large scale of Strigois. Dimitri and Eddie are fighting the Strigois while trying to protect the others but what they dont see is that a Strigoi sneaks up to Sydney and bites her in her throat and almost rips her throat apart. Dimitri stakes the strigoi while Adrian cathes Sydney as she falls. He tries to heal her but it doesnt work, the strigoi did something to Sydney. They hurry to the court with the almost dead Sydney but they are to late. On the trip back to court she dies. Five years later Sydney wakes up from death just to find herself in a coffin burried down into the ground._

Havnt seen anyone do this kind of story with Sydney so I wanted to do one. Heheh :P

And I want to give a shout out for my wonderful friend ehlymana. She is doing a story right now that is super good, you have to read her story. She is truly amazing!  u/4715801/ click click click click for awesomeness ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sage you should really try out this dress" Adrian said with a wicked grin on his face while holding a really short, black dress infront of me as if he could imagine me in it.

"No. I wont wear that!" I told him, shacking my head for the thousand time for today. I was out at the mall, shopping with Dimitri,Eddie,Jill and Adrian. I hadnt wanted to go out for shopping but with Jill making puppy eyes I couldnt say no and I regret that now that I come with them. Ever since we got here Jill pulled me into all kind of shops while Adrian was searching for clothes that I could wear. He made me try out all kind of clothes, from dresses to underwear.. yes. Adrian Ivashkov made me try out underwear. Often those that I didnt like. I wouldnt have told him to stop long ago but he looked so handsome that I couldnt say no to him but now it was enough.

"Oh come on Sydney. You should try it out" Jill cooperated with Adrian, playing with the fluffy edges of the dress but my decision stayed clear. I shook my head once again.

"No"

"Come on Sage. This is the last one" Adrian told me, looking at me with pleading eyes. Aww. Why did he have to makes those such adorable pleading eyes.

I bit my bottom lip. Thinking about it. If I should still stay to my decision or try out the dress so this pain about testing cloths will end. Or maybe he lied it was the last one. He maybe will just cover me with clothes again, litteraly. Throwing clothes at me while telling me to try it out. That had happened in the store we had been in before the store we are in now.

"Okay but it's the last one" I sighed and hung my head in defeat and Adrian made a squel in excitement while Jill just smiled but I could see a faint of apologetic in her smile. Eddie and Dimitri just shock their heads at us. Thy two were standing scattered around the shop. Looking for danger since it just turned night. The time when Strigoi is able to walk around without burning in the sun.

Adrian dragged me along to the changins room. He gave me the short black dress while gently pushing me inside one of the available changing rooms. I changed my jeans and button down tshirt to the short dress. I was just about to get out of the dress when Adrian walked into the changing room I was in.

I almost screamed, clutching my hand infront of my mouth, not letting myself scream. That would attract attention from the humans that also were in this store. But Adrian really had scared me.

"Adrian. What are you doing here? You cant come in here" I told him quietly, almost whispering. I had to control myself so I wouldnt swear at him. This was really inappropriate. Coming into the changing room when I was near to take of the dress.

But Adrian just smiled. That bastard just smiled. As if he didnt know about I didnt like people in the same changing room as me but at the look of his face, he didnt care but he just kissed me. As If nothing had happened and I couldnt help it but to kiss him back.

I put my arms around his neck. Pulling him closer so that our bodies pressed together. I could feel his skin against my fingers when I put my hands on his back, under his shirt and easily caressed his back with my fingers.

I could her him moan. Starting to kissing me more hungrily and I kissed him back, my kisses just as hungrily as his was. We were just near to start to make out when I could feel one of his hands being placed on my butt. I jumped a little in surprise and that made Adrian stop with giving me kisses with those soft lips.

"I love you in that dress" He told me, making me blush and he kissed me on my throut. I gasped a little. Afraid of him biting me but I knew he wasnt going to bite me. He would never do that to me. He knew I would never want anyone bite my in the neck.

"Get dressed. We are about to leave" He whispered in my ear and he bit me playfully in the earlobe. Making me giggle but then blush. I didnt giggle so often because of how I was raised.

"You are cute when you giggle" Adrian said and got out of the changing room. Letting me change into my jeans and my button down shirt. When I was done I got out of the changing room. Adrian was waiting there outside the changing room for me and when he saw me. He took the dress and put it there he had found it.

We walked together out of the store. Dimitri,Eddie and Jill was waiting for us there.

We then started to walk. Me,Adrian and Jill walking arm in arm, Jill in the middle, me at the right and Adrian on the left. We were really good friends. But me and Adrian was more than good friends and they all knew.

Our gang, Rose and Lissa and the others I knew at court knew now about my and Adrians relationship. They accepted our relationship. Rose did get overprotectly. Telling Adrian if he ever hurted me she will kick his butt. I had rolled my eyes at her then but I knew she meant it.

We walked out of the mall with all our shopping bags, most of them was mine, filled with clothes Jill and Adrian had made me bought but clothes that I accepted. I could see Latte just some meters ifront of us but it was then we was surrounded my Strigois.

Dimitri and Eddie quickly changed into their guardian mod. They was standing infront of us, protectivly.

"Go away" Eddie growled at the Strigois but they didnt. The Strigois didnt go away. They still stood on the place they stood on and the most of them was smirking and grinning evily at us.

"Oh no no no little guardian. We wont" One of the strigois said. It was probably the leader because he was standing infront of all the other strigois.

The strigoi leader did something with his hand and then they attacked us.

Dimitri and Eddie fought the Strigois very good. They staked some of them directly.

Some of them were going for me,Jill and Adrian but they staked those that were coming after us.

After minutes of fighting there was just a few Strigoi left and they were fighting with Dimitri and Eddie. Like a dance. They both easily dodged each other with a perfect move.

All I, Adrian and Jill could do was to just watch and to watch out so wont get attacked.

We was so interrupted to watch the fight that we didnt notice one of the strigois was missing from the fight but I noticed it when I heard someone whisper in my ear but it wasnt one of my friends, it was a strigoi.

"Hello Alchemist" the strigoi whispered in my ear with his creepy voice.

I had no time to register that there really was a strigoi behind me until I felt a incredible pain in my neck.

I screamed a small scream but then I couldnt feel anymore pain. All I could feel now was the endorphins starting to kick in.

I closed my eyes and gave in into the wonderful feelings I was feeling right now in my body. The Strigoi started to bit me harder, tearing my throat apart but I didnt notice because of the endorphins blocking the pain.

I heard someone call my name and suddenly the strigois grip on my throat was gone. I could see Dimitri staking the strigoi that had bit me, the strigoi that had ripped my throat apart.

When the strigoi was gone the endorphins started to calm down and being removed. When the endorphins was gone all I could feel was pain and I did the first think I thought of.

I screamed. I screamed so high, so high I've never screamed before. The pain was just to much. It was like my whole body was burning with lava but not in the good way. I couldnt move at all, my whole body was paralyzed. My whole body started shaking while I was screaming and when my screamed ended I fell.

I was going to hit the ground, hit my head in the pavement but strong arms catched me before I my body hitted the ground.

When I looked up I could see Adrians face looked down on me with tears in his eyes. I could see that he was starting to cry and that almost made my heart break and when I saw the others, looking down on me I saw that they were also crying.

Even Dimitri was crying. Oh my god. Dimitri Belikov was crying. Rose would totally want to see the badass Dimitri cry but to see him cry made my heartbreak again, and the same to everyone else.

Jill was crying rivers, her hand holding him and I could hear her talking. She was talking nonstop about ´that I couldnt die´ and that ´i cant leave them´.

I looked up at Adrians face again, seeing he was crying again and his cheeks smeered in tears.

I could feel his hands on my head. It made me smile a little. I knew he was going to heal me but nothing happened. I could feel nothing. Why wasnt he healing me?!

"It doesnt work!" I heard Adrian scream. I also heard him starting to cry even more. What did he mean it doesnt work?

"What you do mean? You have to heal her!" I heard Jill scream while I heard Eddie sobbed.

"I know! But my healing powers wont work! Its like something blocking me from healing her!" Adrian screamed and raised up, because he was sitting down on the ground with me in his arms.

"We have to get to court now!" Eddie screamed. Wow. What is it with them and screaming? Oh... right. I got bitten and my throat ripped apart.

Adrian started to run very quickly with me in his arms to Latte and I could hear on the running footsteps that the others was running behind him.

When they got to latte, wich felt like an eternity with this pain in my body Adrian sat down in the back seat with me still in his arms.

Jill sat down on the otherside of the backseat while Dimitri sat down in the driverseat and Eddie in the seat next to him.

Dimitri started latte (he had my keys to latte yes) and very quickly he drove of. He was driving so fast that he probably broke every rule about driving.

"Please Sage. Dont die" Adrian whispered while he was crying.

"Sing" I suddenly said. To talk hurt like the end of the world.

"What?" Adrian asked, confused and shocked because I had talked with my throat ripped apart.

"Sing" I said this time, almost whispering it.

"Okay. For you I will" he said and cleared his throat and then he started to sing and hearing him sing was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_"

I smiled just a tiny bit.

"_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_"

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart beat slower and much weaker.

"_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_"

My heart begun to beat much slower now and much weaker. I could hear and feel how my heart stopping to beat. The pain become now even bigger. A big pain in my heart but then it ended.

The last thing I heard before dying was Adrians beautiful voice singing and then everything turned black.


End file.
